


Little Zeus

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream needs to get slugged, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hint of Technoblade, Hint of Tubbo, Jail brake, They're planning one, but all sneaky like, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Tommy winced at the repetition that he saw in the notebook.  “It’s gotten worse?”Ranboo was silent, but he nodded slowly.“Then I need to get out of here soon, now don’t I?” Tommy gave Ranboo the biggest grin he could.  He knew that his friend could see the uncertainty and fear in the expression, but Ranboo nodded and placed down an ender chest. “Thank you, Ranboo. This means the world to me.”-A sort of continuation to Lacy_Star's fic Dollhouse because ~ I cannot handle the angst :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 281





	Little Zeus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589229) by [Lacy_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star). 



Tommy sighed in relief the moment the prison doors shut behind Dream.

Returning to the corner furthest from the entrance, Tommy knocked softly on the floor.

A shuttering of pistons sounded, and the corner most piece of obsidian was retracted into the ground.

Nervously peaking up out of the floor, Ranboo pulled himself out of the hole as quietly as he could.

“That was almost too close, Tommy.” The hybrid barley even breathed.

No one knew about their meetings. Well, Tommy was sure that Technoblade had figured it out, but no one else knew how in tact Tommy’s mental state was.

He knew they always paused, waiting for him to take his turn to speak, but he never did.

Tommy had never been good at lying to his family.But he had gotten quite good at hiding.

“I’m sorry, next time we’ll have to be sure that you come at night. We knew it was way more risky to do in the morning.”

Ranboo’s eyes eyed the door nervously, but nodded, just as quiet.

“If Callahan can’t find a new vein to mine netherite from by tomorrow we’ll have to go ahead and enchant it.”

Sighing, Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. Dream would notice anything shiner than iron, and they could only postpone the jail break for so long. “Alright. What’s the situation with Skeppy? He’s still getting us golden carrots, right?”

Nervously, Ranboo shook his head. “No. But he left us the key to his and Bad’s villager farm.”

That would be very useful. An unlimited supply of emeralds for trading?

“Were you able to find any villagers with mending books?” Tommy glanced back at the door to his cell, but he didn’t see anything.

With a slight smile, Ranboo reached into his pocket and pulled out three mending books. “You might say that.”

That was a monumental relief.They had 18 people to arm and suit out with armor, and that wasn’t even considering the people infected with the Red Disease.

“Have you finally gotten through ? We need to know what’s making them sick.”

Pausing for a moment, Ranboo hesitated before stuffing the shimmering books back into his pocket and pulling out a much more beaten leather one. Flipping through the pages for a moment, Ranboo finally turned the book for Tommy to read.

> _Tommy is a friend._
> 
> _Badboyhalo is missing._
> 
> _Tommy is a friend._
> 
> _Mending Book villager found._
> 
> _Tommy is a friend._
> 
> _New nether tunnel need to be found by Tuesday._
> 
> _Dream is not a friend._
> 
> _Skeppy is red like the sick people._
> 
> _Dream is an enemy._
> 
> _Skeppy said that he was blessed by the egg._
> 
> _Tommy is a friend._
> 
> _The red vines lead to the egg._

Tommy winced at the repetition that he saw in the notebook.“It’s gotten worse?”

Ranboo was silent, but he nodded slowly.

“Then I need to get out of here soon, now don’t I?” Tommy gave Ranboo the biggest grin he could.He knew that his friend could see the uncertainty and fear in the expression, but Ranboo nodded and placed down an ender chest. “Thank you, Ranboo. This means the world to me.”

Opening the chest, Tommy dug around for a moment before he pulled out a plain book and quill. “Here, the list is on the first page.”

Tommy placed the book in Ranboo’s hands as the hybrid tucked away the full book into the ender chest.

With his pickaxe, Ranboo quickly mined the ender chest, though Tommy’s nerves said that it took too long, and placed it in his inventory. “I probably won’t be able to come back until after Callahan either finds a new vein, or has to throw in the town.” The hybrid winced. “Sorry.”

Waving it off, Tommy gave him a grin. “Don’t worry about it, that’s to be expected.” He then hesitated for a moment before his voice dropped even quieter. “Quackity is still hidden, right?”

Ranboo nodded, as he dropped back down into the hole. “Quackity is still mining for all the diamonds we need, but I finally have the entire bunker built at bedrock with the nether portal linked up.”

Tommy always hated this part. The stupid granite and diorite veins and stone giving away to the obsidian, locking him away again. “Stay safe, Ranboo.”

Ranboo made eye contact with him. “Stay sane.” And the pistons activated, replacing the obsidian block.

He hated it here.

Someone was calling his name.

It was Nikki.

“Tommy? It’s…It’s your turn.”

Oh.

It was his turn to speak.

He never did.

Lying to his family had never been his strong suit.

But his and Ranboo’s plans would be coming to fruition soon.

He needed to give them a heads up, right?

But he couldn’t let Sam or the guards know, couldn’t let Dream catch even a whiff of what they were planing.

“Tommy?”

That was Tubbo’s voice.

Finally Tommy caved. “Techno, you gave Dream a history lesson.”

The jail was silent.

With a sigh, Tommy rested his forehead against the obsidian walls. “With all the power and strength of the gods concealed and locked away in one place, you’d think that they’d be strong enough to break free.”

“You would, wouldn’t you.” Technoblade’s voice was quieter this time.

When the silence fell this time it felt bitter, though Tommy wasn’t sure if that was just him projecting or not.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy then said, “But you never explained to him that the god of sky and thunder wasn’t alone.”

A brittle silence filled the air before Technoblade’s laugh could be heard, vibrating loudly. “No I didn’t.”

There was a brief pause, as if everyone was too afraid to begin speaking again.

“T-Tommy?” Tubbo called out, and Tommy felt his heart seize in his chest.

How was he supposed to ignore Tubbo?

Swallowing a lump in this throat, he called back, “Yeah, Big T?”

“I miss you.”

Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes. “We’ll see each other again some day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have another chapter planned for this? Er- kind of. Not a full chapter anyways. Just Ranboo's POV because why not add Ranboo into the mix? 
> 
> So yeah, the ending of Dollhouse was too sad for me to handle so my brain said, "What if Tommy was playing Dream the whole time~?" And I said, "Do tell me more." And that is why this exists. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
